


Drowning Passion

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-15
Updated: 2003-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's thoughts during a watery encounter.





	Drowning Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The orange hue of the sun reflected in his blue eyes and I can't stop myself from kissing him. His lips were soft against mine. His arms drift up around my neck and I slide my tongue across his bottom lip, pressing for entrance. As his lips parts, my tongue drifts lazily into his warmth. 

 

The waves splash against our legs and I deepen the kiss, pulling him closer. I can feel his erection pressing against my own and I moaned. The smell of the ocean along with the intoxicating scent of Justin is enough to drive me over the edge. My mind won't focus and all I can do is run my hands through his wet hair as I kiss him. 

 

I'm lost in the feel of him. Breaking the kiss only long enough to breathe, I pull him further out into the ocean. Standing chest deep in the water, I pull him closer again. Justin's body pressed against mine and he opens himself up to me once again. I break the kiss again to look around. Finding no one in sight, I reach below the water and free his thick cock and encircle it with my hand, slowly stroking him. He grows beneath my touch and the moans that escape his lips are driving me wild with anticipation of what is to come. 

 

'I love this man' I think to myself and I stop for just a second to dwell on that. This blond, bundle of energy and talent loves me. In fact he adores me and I am too damn scared to love him back. 

 

His hand on my cock silences my thoughts. Electricity flows through me until I can't hold back. I pull off his shorts, pick him up and wrap his legs around my waist. Quickly I step out of the shorts that are already around my ankles. He kisses me with such intensity and I moaned from deep inside. 

 

The water acts as lubrication as I push the head of my cock against his pucker. He gasps at the contact and presses closer to me, even though it isn't physically possible to be any closer at the moment. I press against his hole just barely entering him. Waiting I give him time to adjust to the feel of me inside of him. Watching his face, I know just the right moment to push all the way in. 

 

Encased inside of him, I feel at home. He tightens around my shaft and I lose all control, thrusting wildly into him. He leans back, secure in my embrace and bucks wildly against me. He is lost in the feel of us. I love to watch him when I make love to him. His eyes are so expressive, his body so perfect. 

 

Pulling him back up I gaze deeply into his eyes, trying to gauge if he is close. Sometimes all it takes is a whisper to send him over the edge and today I need him to reach that high with me. I can't hold off any longer and lean in to whisper softly to my lover. 

 

"I love you, Justin."


End file.
